Isaac Netero
|kana = ネテロ |rōmaji = Netero |name = Isaac Netero |manga debut = Chapter 12 |anime debut = Episode 10 (1999) Episode 6 (2011) |japanese voice = Bunmei Tobayama (1999) Ichirô Nagai (2011) |english voice = Paul Hudson (1999) |gender = Male |age = 110 (deceased) |hair = Gray (1999) White (2011) |eyes = Brown (1999; 2011) |occupation = Hunters Association Chairman (former) |relatives = Beyond Netero (Son) |type = Emission |abilities = 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva First Hand Third Hand Ninety-Ninth Hand Zero Hand |Abilities = 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva First Hand Third Hand Ninety-Ninth Hand Zero Hand}} Isaac Netero '(ネテロ, Netero) was the 12th chairman of the Hunters Association and the chairman over the Hunter Examination Selection Committee. He was one of the oldest and most powerful characters in all of ''Hunter × Hunter. Appearance Isaac Netero appears to be a helpless old man, but is surprisingly fit and muscular for his age. He has a ponytail, a thick beard, and stretched earlobes with two piercings in both ears. Netero is commonly seen wearing a traditional man's kimono and pair of geta. ﻿During the Chimera Ant arc he changes his appearance for his upcoming fight with Meruem by trimming his beard, mustache, and ponytail. When in combat, Netero prefers to wear a t-shirt with the Japanese Kanji character for the word "heart/mind" printed on the front and track shorts. Personality Netero is at first characterized as an energetic, playful, and at times seemingly absent minded elder. But Netero is slightly insane; he enjoys challenges and is thrilled by the prospect of a formidable enemy. This strange passion affects the way in which he governs the Hunters Association, frequently testing the physical limits of those attempting to become Hunters. Biscuit Krueger even calls Netero a "twisted individual," as he often enjoys giving Hunters he trusts impossible assignments that would take years to complete. Netero has dedicated his life to the martial arts and prayer. He displays a great deal of pride when it comes to his own abilities and has no respect for the weak. His goal in life is to find a worthy adversary against whom he can fight with his all. Background Not much is known about Netero's past. He was trained in the martial arts of Shingen-Ryu Kung Fu. Some years later, at the age of 46, he went to train in the mountains. During his time there he showed his gratitude to the martial arts and would do a set of ten thousand punches and prayers daily. On the first day of his training, it took him over eighteen hours to complete ten thousand punches. After completion of the ritual, he would collapse from exhaustion and fall into a deep sleep, only to awaken and repeat the ten thousand punches the next day. This would become Netero's daily routine for the next two years. One day after that time had passed, he realized that although he had completed his ten thousand punches, the sun had not yet set. Three years later, at the age of fifty, Netero had become capable of doing the ritual in under an hour. As a result, he spent the extra time in prayer, a development that led him to enlightenment. Some time later, Netero descended from the mountain, returning to the dojo he had begun his training in, and demonstrated his new strength. His time on the mountain had allowed him the ability to strike faster than the speed of sound, to the astonishment and amazement of his onlookers. Among his audience was the Grand Master of the dojo, who was moved to tears by the raw power and grace brought about by Netero's training. The man broke down at Netero's feet, begging to be trained, and offering the title of Grand Master in his stead. Netero accepted, under the lighthearted condition that he would be brought some food first. Years later, Netero, now in his mid-sixties, sought challengers at his dojo, fighters from places far and wide, determined to defeat him. Each challenger was defeated in turn, humbled by his amazing power, never failing to show their respect with a bow. Some years later, Netero would eventually fight Zeno Zoldyck's grandfather, Maha Zoldyck, and live to tell the tale. In addition, Netero eventually became the 12th Chairman over the Hunters Association. He was also a former member of the Seirin Group. Plot Hunter Exam arc Second Phase Netero first appears during the Second Phase of the 287th Hunter Examination when Satotz calls to tell him that Menchi has lapsed back into her old bad habits again. When Beans asks him what they should do, he replies that he has no other choice and that he will come in person. He then jumps from the airship landing on the ground with tremendous force, without receiving any injuries, making everyone wonder who is he. Netero criticizes Menchi's attitude as an examiner and orders her to have a new test, in which she must participate in. This time Menchi asks them to make boiled Spider Eagle's eggs, which hang on the spider's web between two sides of a ravine. Netero watches as the participants start to take the eggs, impressed that many of them were able to obtain the eggs and make it back up. A Game at Midnight As the applicants and examiners board the airship, Netero formally introduces himself as the Chairman of Hunter Exam Selection Committee, followed by Beans announces that the airship will arrive at their destination at 8 AM. After that short briefing, everyone is allowed to do as they pleased. While Gon and Killua were talking together, he made a little trick to make them feel like they're being watched from the other side of corridor, and then comes from the opposite side. Killua who realizes this giving him a suspicious look. Netero then invites both of them to play a game with the reward is becoming a Hunter directly. They only have to take a ball from Netero. The boys has made their best effort to take the ball, but to no avail. Killua, realizing Netero's skill, says that they have no chance against him, as he does not use his right arm all this time, and refuses to play any longer. Gon, however, still continues to play until Netero finally uses his right arm, much to the latter's amusement. Third Phase After the Third Phase finished, Netero is seen inside the airship with the other examiners talking about the rookies in this year's exam. He is very impressed seeing 6 rookies of 9 applicants are able to pass the Third Phase. Satotz then asks about the Final Phase, since Buhara mentions that Netero haven't told them yet. Netero replies that he intends to have them participate in a rather peculiar fight. He then says that he wants to talk to the 9 remaining applicants first, leaving the other examiner confused. Netero first interviews Hisoka. He asks him on why do he want to be a Hunter, who he keeps an eye on and who he wants to fight. Hisoka answers all the questions and after he is done, the interview continues until the last applicant. Netero then comes back to where the other examiners are waiting, and shows them the bracket he has made. They are very surprised to see the result and asks the Chairman if he is really serious, to which he replies that he is dead serious. Final Phase When they arrive at a hotel owned by Hunters Exam Selection Committee, Netero greets the remaining applicants and shows them the bracket he made which leads into everyone's confusion. He explains that their placement is based on their performance during the exam. After he explains the rules of the battle, they begin the exam's Final Phase. Netero and the other examiners watch in silent from the first until the very last match. When the Final Phase ends, they gathered in a room to have an orientation, until Gon suddenly comes and confronts Illumi. Upon asking Illumi where Killua is, Netero interrupts their conversation to discuss about it. He says that the committee has been discussing the topic about Killua's disqualification, which Kurapika denies by defending Killua. Leorio denies it too by saying that Killua is trying to help him. But Netero does not agree and says that it is only a mere speculation. He returns what has Kurapika and Leorio said, but none of them could deny it anymore. He then clears the situation and asks Beans to continue the orientation. Chimera Ants arc Netero takes part in the battle against the Chimera Ants. He ultimately sacrifices his life to save humanity rather than being spared by the Ants, in order to kill Meruem in a big explosion, since the latter's power was far greater than his. However, Meruem was soon revived by two of the Royal Guards. It's revealed later that Netero succeeded in his goal. The explosion contained poison that killed soon after all of the mentioned. three Ants 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Before his death, Netero asked that the next chairman of the Hunters Association be decided by an election, with the Zodiac Twelve overseeing and assisting with the process. To win the election and thus become the new chairman, one must receive a majority of the votes (50% or higher) with over 95% Hunter participation... Abilities & Powers As one of ths strongest characters in the series, Netero displays incredible strength and stamina for his age, shown in his first appearance when he makes a 60-foot free-fall jump from the Judging Committee's blimp without a parachute and lands without incurring any harm. He is also a very powerful hand-to-hand combatant, capable of unleashing punches reported to be as fast as the speed of sound. Netero has excellent control over his muscles as well, being capable of preventing blood loss from a severed leg. '''Enhanced strength: Netero has incredible physical strength as he could jump from a 60-foot free-fall jump from the Judging Committiee's blimp without a parachute and lands without incuring any physical harm. Immense speed and reflexes: Netero's speed is considered to be the greatest of any character seen thus far in the series. Examples of this is that he could run by Gon and Killua without them even seeing him come by, he also dodged Gon and Killua rather easily and tired them out quickly. He is even physically faster than Meruem who is also one of the fastest characters seen thus far in the series as he could launch an attack on Meruem with his 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva with Meruem not even laying a scratch on him is a testament to his superior speed, Meruem did however began to read his attacks and eventually sturck two blows on him. He can also deliver punches as fast as the speed of sound. Immense stamina: When Netero was younger, he performed ten thousand punches in only 18 hours, and when he had continued to do this, the sun had not yet set. He also then fought many different kinds of fighters for the dojo for days on end. By taking two fatal blows by Meruem, being able to fight Meruem for a long period of times and give thousands of blows, and being able to speak to Meruem after draining his entire massive aura and their intense battle. All proves his stamina is extroardinary. Strong Muscle Control: Netero is capable of preventing blood-loss from a severed leg. High pain resistance: Netero is very resistant to pain as Meruem severed his left arm and right leg without him even flinching, but he still had been seen sweating. Master hand-to-hand combatant: Being the grand master of Shingen-ryu kung-fu, and also being able to pray and deliver thousands of different attacks with the 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva with it following his own hand motions on Meruem, Netero is displayed as being the best hand-to-hand combatant seen in the series. More examples of this is when Netero was 46 years old, he did 10,000 punches a day and it took 18 hours to finish 10,000 punches on his first day. After two years, when he completed the 10,000 punches, the sun had not yet set. And at the age of 50, he completed 10,000 punches in less than one hour and more time to pray. Because of this, Netero can also deliver punches as fast as the speed of sound. He also defeated any fighter who would come to fight him in his dojo no matter how powerful proving his skill. Nen Netero is an extremely powerful practitioner of Nen, claiming the title of the most powerful fifty years prior to the series. It is said that, because of the extremely quiet flow of his aura, one cannot read his next move. He is probably an Emitter, since he demonstrated the ability of teleportation, by firing a gigantic nen blast from below his position, therefore, the statue is probably emitted and not visible to those who can't use Nen. The Zero Hand and the fact that the statue floats also support this. Trivia *Netero's Nen ability was similar to the 'Stand' power of the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ''manga series, in which the user conjures and controls a spiritual being as a means of combat. *With Netero's Nen ability being called 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva and having numbered attacks (Zero Hand, First Hand, Third Hand, etc), it is safe to assume that Netero had 100 (if they are numbered 0-99) or 101 (if they are numbered 0-100) different attacks. *Netero's "Kung Fu Shingen" style and activation of the Poor Man's Rose (Miniature Rose) by means of sticking his finger into his chest is reminiscent of the Hokuto Shinken style practiced by ''Hokuto no Ken's protagonist, Kenshiro. *He was the grandmaster of Shingen-Ryu Kung Fu, in which Biscuit, Wing, and Zushi all practice. Quotes * "That's a bad move, little ant !" -Isaac Netero, to Neferpitou Navigation ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Hunter Category:Nen users Category:Deceased characters Category:Enhancers Category:Examiner